mintnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunette Paragoz
Lunette is the eldest of the Paragoz sisters, and one of the primary protagonists of the series. Along with her sister Jia, she attends Midnight Academy under the teachings of her mother. Her primary color is purple. She is often considered the leader of the girls, being the most level headed and determined of them all until the Future Era, where she is considered an antagonist to them. Modern Era Lunette is the first born daughter of Karanlik and Natalie Paragoz, learning the basics of medicinal magic from her mother while her sister learned melee skills from her father. She is primarily focused on her academics and is considered a 'bookworm' by the others. She accents her outfits with a large set of headphones, usually drowning out the world with loud music that she claims helps her focus or helps her lose herself in her own little world. She is normally quiet in class and keeps to herself when it comes to schoolwork, but she is easily capable of being social when she's among her friends and family. Often walking down the halls with her nose in a book, he is easily the most well-read of her friends, second only to Sophie in intellect. Her determination and desire to guide others easily fits her into the leadership role of her friends, usually being the one they go to for help or advice. Lunette's primary skill is being able to wield auras, a lifegiving entity in life similar to Jen's ki that can be utilized in magic spells to strengthen or heal injuries. When in the field, she carries a long shephards crook staff to help focus her magic. Her skills are entirely defensive and supportive in nature, leaving her with little to fight back with when alone. She learns her spellcraft from her mother, who keeps the origin of the magical entity a secret. Being unskilled in the art of seduction, she is often just talked to for relationship advice from the others. Her sister Jia is the first to see how she helps others, with no sign of desire in herself, and thinks nothing of trying to flirt with her herself. The idea of dating her own sister initially repulses Lunette, but she is swayed by Jia's seduction and sweet nature, leading the two into an incestuous couple. Legend Era Lunette's Legend counterpart retains the leadership role of her group of friends, with her healing magic exchanged for standard melee skills using a sword and shield. She combines melee combat with defensive strategies thanks to her weaponry of choice, although she is often left at the mercy of more magical enemies. Her outfit is altered into a green sleeveless tunic, with a brown leather cropped vest and boots. Lunette remains steadfast and determined, even in the face of opposition. She is said to have been the only warrior to answer the kingdom's call for help, initially taking the challenge of fending off the Onyx King by herself. When she is easily defeated and nearly killed, she tasks herself with retrieving the spiritual stones of the various locales to grant her the blade of evil's bane, in hopes she will grow stronger with it. Her mission to do so helps her meet the counterparts of her friends, forming a group of heroes to fight for the kingdom. Lantern Era After guiding her friends and several citizens to a safe location during the Black Lantern attacks, Lunette is found by a green power ring due to her strong will and determination. As such, Lunette is indicted into the Green Lantern Corps as a reserve member. The purple of her outfit is changed to green, and the symbol of the Corps is emblazoned on her chest. Lunette's desire to learn and research makes her one of the most intelligent Green Lanterns, learning all there is to being in the Corps and the functions of her newly acquired power. Her strong will fuels her ring, granting obscene strength to her energy constructs. She is able to bolster the will of her friends as well. Lunette nearly lost her power ring upon the death of her friend and Violet Lantern partner, Velvet. She had lost the will to fight and her ring lost power at an alarming rate. With the help of the Blue Lantern Sophie, her will was sparked anew as she decided to fight on in memory of her friend. However, Velvet's body became infected by the grip of the Black Legion and her corpse was seen repeatedly in the undead armies. This continued to demoralize Lunette until the large scale war near Earth, where Lunette had slit her own throat before the Black Ring could revive Velvet's corpse again, letting her friend finally rest in peace. Lunette's undead form lacked the will and courage to fight on, leading her to require detainment before she had hurt her friends. Jen, given the Blue Ring by the previous owner, spent most of her time using the blue light to purge the undead nightmare from Lunette, eventually being able to strike down the Black Ring, but forever locking Lunette's soul. As a result, Lunette's spirit and personality began to diminish and suffer for the years to come. Future Era Fast forward several years, Lunette's now serious and nearly cold hearted approach on her actions leads her to working for the law enforcement of the city. With the Black Legion marked into her chest, she easily succumbs to becoming a crooked cop, taking violent measures of subduing criminals and abusing prisoners for her own pleasures. Eventually she begins to accept bribes and other 'favors' in order to look the other way and ignore most criminal activity. She is sent an invitation by her parents to come home for a night, her family having heard of her issues and assume it's due to stress of the job. Upon returning home, she finds her parents and her sister Jia, having grown up a bit herself. She feels no connection or memory of her however, and sexually assaults her in the middle of the night. This action signals the beginning of her insanity, as Jia's tear filled begging suddenly reminds Lunette of their past, causing her to panic and run out of the house. Lunette's growing panic and fear begins to let the Black Legion burn spark her insanity, leading to her being responsible for multiple murders and rapes, with the police having found several young bodies in sickening sexual positions even after being butchered. She is stripped of her duty in the force and is sent straight to an insane asylum, her mind broken as she is soon handicapped and treated as a vegetable in the asylum. Her mind wanders out of reality into an alternate world of hers, relaying the events of the Legend Era as she percieves it. Relations Jia - Girlfriend / Sister Jen - Friend Sophie - Friend Velvet - Ally Josie - Indifferent Ashlin - Indifferent Agent Yellow - Apprehensive ZetaV2 - Apprehensive Mrs. Natalie - Mother Mr. Karanlik - Father